


Superhero

by BadWolf303



Series: When Larry Met Freddy [1]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/pseuds/BadWolf303
Summary: Freddy Newandyke always wanted to be a superhero. He settled for being a cop.





	Superhero

Freddy Newandyke always wanted to be a superhero. He settled for being a cop.  
  
Right now he feels like neither.  
  
He's used to being the "picked last" kind of kid, and he wonders if that extends to this heist--if Mr. Orange was Joe Cabot's last choice, if Joe weighed all his options and decided that he had no one else available, that all the better choices were busy, or locked up, or not worth the risk.  
  
He doesn't know why it matters enough to think about, but he can't fucking help it, either. Freddy never liked being the picked last guy; he was always the small and easy target, the little nerdy kid who learned quick that small didn't need to mean weak, even if everyone saw it that way anyway.  
  
So when those bigger asshole kids tried shoving his head in the toilet, well, Freddy wasn't going down alone. By the time the bullies finished with him, he made goddamn sure they were just as wet, just as bogged down by toilet water as he was.  
  
He was, still is, small and nerdy but scrappy as all hell. He learned a thing or two about that from Steve Rogers; Captain America was the little guy before the government chose him. And sure, okay, afterwards the guy got enough muscles to get him anything he wants, but it's Steve Rogers--the little scrappy guy--who is still always at the heart of it all. Freddy likes that. Freddy fucking aspires to that.  
  
He could totally be an Avenger, alright? Peter Parker isn't exactly the tough guy. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark are a couple of scientists, the fucking tech guys. The goddamn nerds.  
  
Even Freddy, even that little queer kid he used to be, could be a superhero if he wants, okay? And he really, really always fucking wanted, okay?   
  
Shit, he's even already used to having his own secret identities. Plural, because they come with the territory of having a shit for a father, for being that little queer kid, for being the smallest and only fag (as far as he knows, not that he's about to go asking) at the academy.  
  
Which is why, really, undercover work is no different than his actual life. Most days, Freddy Newandyke feels like the secret identity, and it's his cover that gives him the excuse he needs to be real. No one cares if Mr. Orange goes off to West Hollywood to suck dick on lonely late nights. No one gives a shit if Mr. Orange paints action figures while he waits alone in his small apartment by the phone for Cabot's call.  
  
Bruce Wayne is the cover. Batman is home.  
  
Freddy can kind of relate.  
  
What he can't relate to is that these superheros, Freddy's heroes, don't stay up all night in a cold sweat, heart thudding and breath coming short, shallow, and fast, thinking about the man they're supposed to be putting the fuck away. And they certainly, for fuck's sake, don't have wet dreams and regular goddamn _fluffy_ ones for them, either.  
  
_Or, you know, do they?_  
  
Fucking Bruce Wayne fell for Selina Kyle, didn't he? And Nightwing, Nightwing went and slept with Huntress, while both of them were still covered in their cowls, identities still hidden.   
  
So, you know, it happens. It does. _It does_.

But, fuck, it shouldn't have happened to Freddy. He shouldn't be sweating so bad in the middle of the night that he could slick his hair back in the way that Mr. White (Larry, fucking Larry) showed him how to comb it.

Captain America would never tolerate this kind of moral dilemma. Captain America would be damn _disappointed_ in Freddy.

Sure, Bruce Wayne fell for Catwoman, but he would never have fallen for a man like Larry Fucking Dimick; a real superhero would never have fallen for a guy who can casually discuss cutting people's fucking fingers off and then order three fucking tacos like it's nothing.

This sort of shit would get Freddy thrown out of the Justice League. Get his ass booted right out of the Avengers.

And none of that is even considering what'll happen to him in real life, what'll happen to Freddy Newandyke, the fucking fag cop, if the LAPD gets any idea what he's been awake in a goddamn fever _agonizing_ about.

But the LAPD don't fucking know Larry, alright? Captain America himself would have no fucking clue. They know his rap sheet and the rumors, but they don't know Larry, okay. Not like Freddy does.

(Does he? He knows Mr. White, sure. But does he even fucking know _Larry_?)

He feels like he does, and that's the fucking problem, ain't it? He feels like fucking sunshine could burst out of his ass any time Larry smiles in his direction or laughs at one of Freddy's stupid jokes. He feels like Larry is the kind of guy who takes care of his own, the way he casually flings an arm around Freddy's chair, the way he encouragingly nods Freddy on when Freddy's in the middle of some stupid LAPD created story.

He feels like Larry is the kind of guy who makes sure you take care of yourself by taking care of you _himself_ \--stuffing Freddy with tacos and diner fries and milkshakes, the way he won't send him home without a full stomach and a smoke.

He feels like--no, he fucking _knows_ \--Larry is the kind of guy who finds it hard to follow Joe Cabot's "don't say nothing about yourself" rules. He's the kind of guy who wants to tell you things, who wants to know you. And for fuck's sake, Freddy really fucking wants Larry to know about him, wants Larry to know his name, wants to hear his name on Larry's tongue, wants permission to use Larry's.

Freddy wants to be fucking Batman, staring down Jim Gordon, taking off the cowl and saying, "Look man, I'm fucking Bruce Wayne. Isn't that fucking nuts?"

He wants to look Larry in the face and say, "I'm Freddy Newandyke. I'm a cop. They want me to lock you the fuck up. I don't want to do that. I can't fucking do that."

He wants Larry to look him in the eyes and love him.

He wants Larry to fucking kill him.

He doesn't really know what he wants. He just knows he doesn't want... _this._


End file.
